Mai Hime meets Gokujo Seitokai
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: Just as the title says. Crossover with Mai Hime and Gokujo Seitokai or "Best Student Council." -Hiatus-


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Gokujo Seitokai (Best Student Council).

Crossover story for both animes! This'll be a short fic, so don't expect too much. This is the revised version of this chapter, so thank you all that helped me with the mistakes in the last one, such as telling me Pirotto's (the teddy bear's) name. XD (I'm abbreviating Best Student Council to BSC from now on because it's easier.)

* * *

The Hime Karaoke Party went off without a hitch. Every Hime was there along with a select few others. Mai finally got her turn to sing; Midori passed out drinks to her underage students and Haruka scolded the drunken teacher, even though it didn't seem to make much of a difference; Shizuru pounced Natsuki, which would have caused a scene if not for the fact that Mikoto pounced Mai at the exact same time.

Mai laughed as she was tackled, "Mikoto!" She giggled in her sheer bliss, petting the former Hime as the cat-like girl snuggled with her chest.

"Mai was great! Yep, yep!" Mikoto grinned brightly.

Mai sighed, a smile on her face. What wasn't there to be happy about? The Hime star was gone; the Obsidian Lord was dead; all of the 'most important persons' were back. Yes, it was a time for celebrating.

Mai looked at her friends enjoying the party, "I wish this peace and quiet would last forev—"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Next thing everyone knew was there was a white, swirling vortex… and what seemed to be a pink teddy bear phasing through it, flying across the room. They watched as a cinder, short-haired girl flew out from the portal after the teddy bear, "I'LL SAVE YOU, PIROTTO-CHAN!"

Mai sighed, watching the scene, "The least God could do was wait until I finished the sentence…"

The girl with cinder hair caught the teddy bear as she landed, cuddling the plush to her chest, talking to the bear in 'baby-talk,' "Pirotto-chan! I'll never let you out of my sight ever again!" She sniffed before glaring at the ground, "Kuon will pay for this, mark my words." She heard a discreet cough behind her. "Eh?" She looked up to see the Himes and Co. looking at her with a mixture of shock/awe/confusion, and in one case, laughing her ass off.

Nao used the support of the wall as she continued to laugh, tears streaming down her face, her cell phone clutched in one hand.

The girl with cinder hair quickly scrambled to her feet, her cheeks pink from embarrassment, "H-Hello…" She started lamely, looking around at all the still-bewildered faces.

"… Hello," One of the Himes responded back, unsure of what else to do.

The girl in the different school uniform coughed into her hand before standing up straight, as if in the military, regaining her natural cool, collected attitude, "Excuse me for my rude and abrupt entrance, but please rest assured, I mean you no harm."

Mai continued to watch, half-heartedly wondering what would happen next. After what she's been through, things seemed to surprise her less and less. _What is she, an alien?_ Mai thought, referring to her little speech just now.

"My name is Kinjo Nanaho, Vice President of Miyagami Academy Maximum Authority Wielding Best Level Student Council," Nanaho said with an obvious sense of pride.

"Wow," One of the Himes finally spoke up, "Sounds like a mouthful." Natsuki ended, looking at the Vice President.

This seemed to irk Nanaho, as evident by her twitching eyebrow, "We're also known as the Gokujou Seitokai – Best Student Council!"

"Great," Haruka frowned in disapproval, "There's a whack-job on my campus."

"I am _not_ a whack—" Nanaho was cut off by a polite cough. She turned her glared over to see where the sounds came from, "Yes?"

Shizuru slowly stood up, her 'mask' on, "I believe what Suzushiro-san is trying to ask is, 'Would you mind telling us why you are here?'" She questioned as clearly as possible.

Nanaho nodded, "We're —"

A light brown haired girl stepped through the portal, "I believe I can answer that."

"Kuon!" Nanaho turned and clenched her fist in anger.

"Yes?" Kuon looked at Nanaho's fuming expression with a knowing smile.

"You had no right to throw Pirotto-chan through the portal!" Nanaho said, lifting the pink teddy bear up for emphasis.

"You were worried what may happen if one of us where to step through, so I used your teddy bear instead. But, seeing as how you dived right in and we could hear your voice afterwards, I had reason to believe it was okay."

"_Ask. Me. First_!" Nanaho exclaimed, her temper visibly rising.

Kuon shrugged dismissively, "You would have said no." The Hime and Co. watched on like it was some TV show.

"Uh," Nao spoke up after a bit, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, forgive me," Kuon turned to the Hime and bowed, "My name is Ginga Kuon and I'm also the Vice President of the Gokujou Seitokai. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Reito stepped in, "Now, would you please tell us what's going on?" He asked.

A darker brown-haired girl stepped in, wearing the same uniform as the first two. Her smile was as bright as ever, "We were trying to make an escape pod if there was ever an attack on our academy, but it seems we've made a trans-dimensional portal instead. Oops!" She giggled.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "'Oops'?"

"And you might be…?" Yukino asked.

"My name's Katsura Seina and my occupation is-a-se-cret," She winked.

Haruka frowned, "Are there any more of you that plan to plop up?"

"Haruka-chan, it's 'pop in'," Yukino whispered.

"I said that!"

"Why, yes," Seina said, cheerfully as ever, "Would you like to meet them?"

"Not if we don't have to," Natsuki grumbled.

"Sure!" A half-drunken Midori cheered, "Bring them in!"

Seina turned to the vortex, "Alright everyone, they said you can come in!"

"Really? Truly? We can?" A girl with one pig tail walked through accompanied by a dark haired girl with glasses and a wooden sword in hand.

"Nice place," A redhead walked through, speaking in broken English.

Another girl with a large, dark pony tail walked through, "Not really. It looks more like a karaoke stand, then anything."

"H-How much did you spend on all this!" A girl with an abacus in hand ran up to Nanaho, her fingers moving the beads up and down in record speed.

The Hime and Co. group looked on.

"Wow," Shiho watched in awe.

"Heh, that abacus is pwned," Nao snickered.

"…" Natsuki turned to Nao, "'Pwned'?"

Nao glared back, "Shut up, dog breath."

"Money is no object when it comes to the President's safety," Nanaho said patriotically.

"Think about the budget!" The new comer whined desperately. "How are we supposed to do anything if you spend money at the beginning of the month on… on… on _that_!" The black-haired girl pointed to the swirling vortex behind them.

Nanaho smiled as she placed her hands on either side of the other girl's shoulders, "I trust you'll pull us through."

The other girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yo! Budget Girl," Nao started, already coming up with a nickname for her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ichikawa Mayura," She replied in a depressed tone, clearly not in the mood to introduce herself.

"How about the rest of you?" Takumi smiled.

One of the girls flashed her playing cards, "Tsunomoto Rein is present, here, and accounted for!"

The girl with the glasses and the wooden sword bowed respectively, "I'm Hida Sayuri. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Izumi Kaori," The girl with the pony tail said half-heartedly.

"Onee-chan, is it safe?" A young girl with brown pig-tails stepped through.

"Yes," Seina answered. She then gestured to the Hime and Co., "Would you like to introduce yourself to them?"

"Yeah!" The younger sister turned towards the group, "I'm Katsura Minamo, Seina-onee-chan's younger sister."

"Are there… any more?" Haruka asked through gritted teeth, _clearly_ upset.

"Two more," Kuon answered calmly.

"And I'm—" A girl with orange hair ran through the portal, only to trip and fall flat on her face, "…"

The others from her group sighed, shaking their heads.

"Are you… okay?" Yukariko asked hesitantly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," The girl with orange hair replied in a daze, but then something weird happened. Her puppet began to talk as it was lifted off the ground with her hand still in it, "Don't worry about her, her thick head cushioned the fall."

"Pucchan!" The girl whined, looking at the puppet on her left hand.

One word swept across the minds of Hime and Co.: _Ventriloquism…?_

"Rino, are you alright?" A calm, soothing voice came from the vortex. A girl with light purple hair stepped through, a sincere look of concern on her face.

Just as quickly as she became sad, Rino did a one-eighty with her mood, "Yep! I'm fine, Kanade Kaichou!"

Kanade smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"Are you the President?" Shizuru asked, looking over to Kanade who turned to Shizuru and nodded.

"Yes. I'm Jinguuji Kanade, President of Gokujou Seitokai and Director of Miyagami Gakuen."

"_And_ Director?" Haruka exclaimed.

Shizuru walked over and extended her hand to Kanade, "As Student Council President, I, Fujino Shizuru, welcome you all to Fuuka Academy."

Kanade shook Shizuru's hand, "And I thank you for welcoming us so kindly." Her face grew into an apologetic expression, "I was afraid you all wouldn't accept us for barging in so suddenly."

Shizuru smiled as she lightly shook her head, "No need. Trust me, we've seen enough to not be so shocked from something like this. Although, it _did_ catch us by surprise."

Mai looked on, _My thoughts exactly._

Nao watched the two talk, "Is it just me, or does this scene _reek_ of diplomatic aristocracy?"

Natsuki turned to Nao and started to clap.

Nao frowned, "What?"

"I didn't think you even knew those two words existed."

"That's two more then you know, you stupid dog!" Nao hissed.

Mikoto inched towards the group, looking wide eyed at Kanade.

Kanade blinked, then smiled, looking at Mikoto, "Hello."

"Hmmm…" Mikoto looked as if she was in deep contemplation, then walked over and leaned up, sniffing Kanade's breath, "Ramen!"

"Protect the President!" Nanaho yelled, getting out her yo-yo, misinterpreting the situation.

A kunai and ninja star were both throw, but luckily, Akira blocked them both.

"Akira-kun, be careful," Takumi said out of worry.

Kuon's eyes widened, "The Covert Squad was blocked?"

"What?" Nanaho looked at Akira and frowned, "Assault Squad—"

"Please wait," Kanade's soft words stopped Nanaho right there and then. She turned back to Mikoto, "What would you like?" She asked gently.

"You had ramen?" Mikoto asked. Kanade nodded. "Can I have some?"

"If the Landlady has some leftovers, I suppose it would be alright if she says so," Kanade smiled.

Mikoto smiled broadly before turning to Mai, "Mai, Mai! I get ramen! Ramen, Mai!" She cheered.

"Mikoto!" Mai face-palmed, "If you wanted some ramen, I could have made some later!"

"Hold it!" Haruka stood up and glared at Kanade, "What about those two weapons that came from nowhere?"

Kuon stepped in, "We're deeply sorry about that. The Covert Squad is there to protect the President from harm. I can't disclose who they are, because… well, as the name implies, they're covert."

"I don't have a squad to protect me," Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki frowned, "From what? No one's out to attack you."

"You never know. One of my fangirls might kidnap me and force me to roleplay… oh, I don't know, a mom taking care of a baby?"

Natsuki just stared at her blankly, "You have a really over-active imagination, Shizuru."

Shizuru just smiled in response.

Mai watched both groups before looking up, "And here I thought things would finally calm down and go back to normal… Guess not," She said quietly to herself.

* * *

Please tell me if I'm out of character for anyone. I tried to fit everyone a part in this chapter, but it was too short to get _everyone_ from the Mai Hime cast.

Now, I have _no_ idea where I'm going with this. Please contribute some things (ideas) you'd like to see happen! I'm counting on all you readers and reviewers to give ideas so I can make them happen!

If you like what you've read, or see something I can improve on, please leave a review with any questions or comments you might have. =)


End file.
